clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 35
Warning Hello there once again sir Penguin-Pal, We have received reports of you creating unneeded pages. Please refrain from these activities, or else face a block. Thank you, super_miron Club Penguin Wiki:Interface editor 18:18, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on reaching 37,000 edits! You are awesome! I still don't have cm rights. At leastly I was trialed. The Ultimate Guitar Master Talk to the Master of Guitars :D My Blog Posts :D 20:27, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Help I tried to do this on my page like I saw on Template:EmbedMusic: Only 259 played. Can you help me with this? JW | Talk | Blog | | More! 21:59, September 2, 2013 (UTC) UPDATE: Ignore that message above; i figured it out. JW | Talk | Blog | | More! 22:38, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Talk Page Archive Hi P-P. I am editing my talk page because it is being archived. Just letting ya know! :) The Ultimate Guitar Master Talk to the Master of Guitars :D My Blog Posts :D 22:31, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Archive Lock Hi P-P, Please protect my latest archive. Spydar007 (Talk) 12:58, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :Done. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:08, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Nominate Can I nominate Tiff or Nick for POTM becuase he added many pictures to the gallery? T And J Kids ROCKS! (talk) ( ) 13:35, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Userbox about Pookies Hello Penguin-Pal, I noticed that there's a lot of userboxes that say the user in mind, is cool because they hate pookies. With all due respect, I found them to be very hurtful, and I'm sure that many more pookie lovers do, too. If there's nothing in your power to do something about it, that's perfectly fine, but if you can put a stop to hurtful userboxes like this, that would be gladly appreciated! Thomas D. Coyote (talk) 23:03, September 3, 2013 (UTC) cutotout What did you do to make your flags? Coffree (talk) 23:58, September 3, 2013 (UTC) MoS doubt Hi P-P I have a little doubt in the Manual of Style. It says that articles without the "Trivia" and "Stub" sections must be marked as stubs. Does this comply with Stamp articles, pins, and minor characters? Thanks- MiXeR23*1 ([[User talk:Mixer2301|''Messages!]]) 12:02, September 4, 2013 (UTC) MediaWiki:Common.css Update Hi P-P, You need to remove Deelizech from MediaWiki:Common.css as he has been demoted from Wikia Staff. 'Spydar007 (Talk)' 18:10, September 4, 2013 (UTC) :Done, thank you. Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:10, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Undoing my Ninja Template Edits P-P, I just wanted to know why you undid my edits to the Water Ninja and Ninja2 templates. I worked hard to make them look nicer, and other users told me they liked them Could you please tell me why you undid my edits? Thanks. Jonah Simm (talk) 21:52, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Jonah Simm MediaWiki:Chat.css and MediaWiki:Common.css Highlighting Code Hi P-P, On MediaWiki:Chat.css we use this code to highlight staff names: #Rail .User.staff .username { color: pink; font-style: italic; } Isn't it possible to use a variant of this code on MediaWiki:Common.css instead of having to list all the names? 'Spydar007 (Talk)' 14:57, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Character Infobox on user's userpage Hi Penguin-Pal! I was going through the Characters category page and noticed that several user's userpages are on that category. So, I checked their userpages and saw that they were using the CharacterInfobox on their userpage. That infobox adds the category "Characters" on the page it is used in, and that is only for Club Penguin's characters, but it is used on many user's userpages. So I just wanted to ask that is it allowed to use it there, or we should message them to remove it? -- MiXeR23*1 ([[User talk:Mixer2301|''Messages!]]) 12:02, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Detodounpoco Detodounpoco copied me without my permission. :( This is mine: User:JWPengie/Herbert's Revenge Mission! And he made this: User blog:Detodounpoco/Mission? User blog:Detodounpoco/Mission? (P2) User blog:Detodounpoco/Mission? (P3) User blog:Detodounpoco/Mission? (P4) User blog:Detodounpoco/Mission? (P5) JW | Talk | Blog | | More 15:26, September 7, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:Detodounpoco 1.User blog:Detodounpoco/Mission? (P2) copied User:JWPengie/Herbert's Revenge Mission/Map 2.User blog:Detodounpoco/Mission? copied User:JWPengie/Herbert's Revenge Mission/5/1 (the part where the director talks) JW | Talk | Blog | | More 15:35, September 7, 2013 (UTC) why Why did you delete User:JWPengie/Herbert's Revenge Mission! JW | Talk | Blog | | More 15:41, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :( What's his name is doing it again: User_blog:Detodounpoco/WHATTTT (copying me) JW | Talk | Blog | | More 20:02, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Wobbuffet Hello Sir Penguin-Pal, I thinked about hosting a Halloween Igloo contest, and maybe you can be the co-host? :P What do you think about this idea, talk to the walruses Mario Talk to the Charizard Blogs Polls 05:02, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Block Please block . T And J Kids ROCKS! (talk) ( ) 06:57, September 8, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald (talk) 15:00, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Just wondering.. Can I make a blog post for a contest for my series (Penguin Warriors)? CPPSToria (talk) 21:55, September 8, 2013 (UTC) meow Hi P-P, Is it possible that you can crop the "Mariocart25" on my icon? It's fine i'f you cant do it :P Also, can you do teh Dragon on my icon too maybe? :P Mario Talk to the Charizard Blogs Polls 02:56, September 9, 2013 (UTC) :Here's the image Mario Talk to the Charizard Blogs Polls 03:56, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Picture How to make pictures that's background color match with background,I mean when i post a picture in my wiki. it's background color get white. i want to make it transparent User:Hero61306 User Page Talk 12:39, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Vote ended Hi P-P, The vote for deleting the Event Gallery has ended. Here are the results. Spydar007 (Talk) 15:20, September 9, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, thanks. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:27, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Tweets Hi P-P, A lot of users use photos of the moderators tweets (such as Spike Hike's). However, this isn't very effective. So, I have made a template that directly embeds the tweet. You can view the template here. I was wondering, can I make this template on this wiki? Spydar007 (Talk) 16:05, September 9, 2013 (UTC) :But I don't think there are any other uses. :Spydar007 (Talk) 16:14, September 9, 2013 (UTC) ::If you have an idea you can contact me again. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:19, September 9, 2013 (UTC) can I please have cake Hello Sir Penguin-Pal, I'm trying to save this font into my GIMP so I can use it for icons! I'm not telling what font that is :P Mario Talk to the Charizard Blogs Polls 02:36, September 10, 2013 (UTC) P.S this is the last time i'm using this sig :3 Re:Re:Picture Thank you so much User:Hero61306 User Page Talk 12:16, September 10, 2013 (UTC) User:Spydar007/wikia.js Error Hi P-P, You designed User:Spydar007/wikia.js to add 3994 (the number of contribs from when I was an anon) to my current contribs. I have just notriced this doesn't work! I have made nearly 1,020 edits from my account. 3994 + 1020 = 5014 not 3995. What is wrong with it? Spydar007 (Talk) 15:44, September 10, 2013 (UTC) PS - Is there a way to do this for everyone looking at my userpage? moo Mario Talk to the Charizard Blogs Polls 20:15, September 10, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE: moo Thanks :P Mario Talk to the Charizard Blogs Polls 04:36, September 11, 2013 (UTC) I GOTZ ME A BELL! Hello Sir Penguin-Pal I HAZ A IDEA! Insted of users fighting for who ever does the updates blog, WE CAN USE THE UPDATES BLOG CALENDAR! Simiar to teh Chat Mod Calendar So is this a great idea and make it at the homepage? You can make this! Mario Talk to the Charizard Blogs Polls 22:23, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :BTW, 123kitten2 does the updates blog tonight, I guess :) As long if no one steals Kitten's turn, everything will be fine :) Mario Talk to the Charizard Blogs Polls 22:36, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Hello P-P Hello P-P, get in the quiz before 3 more users do here! The Popcorn Lover (talk) 01:02, September 12, 2013 (UTC) meow Hello Sir Penguin-Pal, Mind if you put Category:News on this blog? Mario Talk to the Charizard Blogs Polls 04:09, September 12, 2013 (UTC) TDP Spam Hello. TDP, or The Dragon Prince, has once again spammed in chat. SugarPenguin12 Talk Blogs 06:43, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Re:Re:Re:Picture Umm... what to do next after pressing delete, Because when i Copy picture and save it in paint and when i upload this in wikia. it's background color gets black. and when i save it in Gimp and upload it to wikia, it say "Illigal File Type" User:Hero61306 User Page Talk 12:22, September 12, 2013 (UTC) MediaWiki:Common.css Update Hi P-P, You need to add User:Ajbnyc and User:Suchy wikia to the Staff section of MediaWiki:Common.css. Spydar007 (Talk) 15:32, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:33, September 13, 2013 (UTC)